The First Hybrid
by Raven Wing20
Summary: I looked around. My family surrounded me, I turned back to our enemy. "You will never win!" I screeched before running into battle... I looked down, my kits at my stomach. I looked up at my mate, his eyes full of love and compassion. I fell asleep knowing that my life may seem horrible but at times like these, it was great.
1. Chapter 1 or The Dream

**Hey guys, I rewrote this chapter and I hope it is better. Also I will be rewriting all the chapter I have so try not to read them, they are horrible.**

 **Me: Anna! Get over here and do the disclaimer!**

 **Anna: No! I am not going to!**

 **Me: Then I'll erase you from the story.**

 **Anna: No you won't! I am the main character!**

 **Me: I can and I will unless you do it!**

 **Anna: Fine. Raven Wing20 does not own Warriors or anything mentioned in this story. She only owns the OCs she makes.**

* * *

I was standing in a black pit. There was a red, blue/gray, and white fire? I didn't understand but then three figures appeared in the fire. It was a wolf, cat, and a girl. I got even more confused but then three figures walked out of the shadows. A wolf, a cat, and a man.

They said in union "Three must become one to-"

They broke off and the wolf said "Keep the bloodlines going."

The cat took up and said "To save the clans."

Then the man said "To unite them all."

Then again in union they said "We, by the power of-"

They broke off again and the wolf said "Skywanders."

The cat took up and said "Starclan."

And then the man finished and said "Order of Heaven."

The last thing they said altogether is "We declare you the first hybrid."

The figures in flames merged and I felt a tingling all over. I woke up, still tingling and questioning reality. The feeling faded and all that was left of the tingling was at my hands. I looked at them and noticed a light orange spark and a blue star on the back of my hands. I went back to sleep thinking that everything would be fine.

-`-`-`-`Linebreak`-`-`-`-

When I woke up the next morning, the colors had increased dramatically. I was confused, so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and put some water on it. I stated scrubbing my left hand with it. Nothing changed. I kept scrubbing until the area around it was red. It didn't come off. I started to worry and I switched hands. The same thing happened. I was really worried now.

A million thoughts raced threw my head as I went over my situation. I started pacing before I checked the time. 6;15! I had to be outside for my bus in twenty-five minutes. I rushed to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said ' _How much am I in love with Harry Potter? 9 3/4'_ I put on my brown boots and stuffed my sneakers I my back before fixing my hair into a ponytail. I rushed down the stairs, ate breakfast, and ran out the door. I made it outside with one minute to spare.

When I got on the bus I went to the seat where me and my friends Chloe and Abby sat. Chloe was already there reading _The Blood of Olympus_ by Rick Riordan. I went and sat, and I got out my book _The Flame of Olympus_ by Kate O'Hearn. She looked at my hands and said "What is that?"

"Just something I drew." I lied. It was a good excuse, I was known for drawing on myself with things I saw or made up.

The bus picked Abby up and she asked the same question and I said the same lie. She nodded and brought out her book, _The Half-Blood Prince_ by J.K. Rowling. As we neared my high school, I wondered what would become of my future.

* * *

 **Wow! I got soooo many more words in than last time. 252 to 637. Not much but it is good. Well bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 or What in the world?

**Hey guys, I finish rewriting the chapters tomorrow but I got to go to bed. Also guys, listen to One woman army and dead to me. Great song!:)**

* * *

I got up again for school. I sighed and thought _It's finally_ Friday. I got dressed in blue jeggings and a loose black shirt that cut of at the middle of my arm and a moon with a wolf howling at it. It had been three days since the marks appeared and they had got consistently gotten brighter. My friends were confused on why they hadn't gone away until I told them I kept going over it.

My parents didn't care. They were more concerned on making money and being famous. Anything odd or supernatural be sure my parents are calling the news reporters. They didn't even care what I would do. Our are house was consistently bombarded with reporters because of our cats. See we had two cat Night and Sky. Sky was a rare Russian blue. Both his parents were pure blooded but he had white paws. Then Night, his mate, would shine either green or purple. Her black fur was always sleek causing the black fur to shine that way but it was still odd because she was a pure blooded Siamese!

Their three kits, Breeze, Wind, and Cloud were odd to. Breeze had sleek black fur that while didn't shine, it had odd stripes that seemed to bend like the wind creating a look like a night's breeze. Wind, like his father, was a Russian blue. He had the same stripes like his brother creating his look of a sky's wind. The last kit, Cloud, had the blue/gray of her father and brother and black ears tips and paws that were the sleek black of her mother (with the strange gleam) and white spots all over her.

I sighed as I ate breakfast before going outside for the bus.

`-`-`-`Timeskipe`-`-`-`

I walked inside my house. The weekend finally started and I could relax. I saw Night and Sky curled up on the couch on one side and the three siblings on the other. I went and sat down and almost two seconds after they were all curled on me. I sighed and fell asleep slowly to the warmth and purring of my cats.

I was in the cave again with the fire. The girl, cat, and wolf were there. What surprised me was when they joined together! You clearly see the difference between the wolf ear and cat ear and the tail was slightly more bushy than a cat's and longer and thinner than a wolf's.

When I woke up I felt uncomfortable sitting down and my senses seemed enhanced somehow. I went to my bathroom to see what was wrong. When I walked in, I screamed. I had a wolf's triangle ear and a cat's rounded one too. I had the same tail from the dream and my nose was slightly elongated with ginger fur and whiskers on it.

The cats came running in. They stared at me in total shock. I heard a voice in my head say _Touch the star._ I slowly reached down to my left hand were the star was. I pushed down and then felt extreme pain. I heard cracking and shifting of bones as the world suddenly got bigger. I started hearing and smelling much better than before. I looked up and saw the counter higher than me. I felt the urge to get up there and I leaped up. When I got up, I looked in the mirror and ...yowled! I was a cat. I was a light ginger with tan/cream ears and tail tips. My paws and muzzle were more ginger/tan/cream and I still had the spark and the star except they were on my shoulders. My eyes were a beautiful forest green color. I looked like a sunset!

"Anna?" A voice rung out.

I turned again to see my cats, on the floor, shock flooding their eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What happened?" Night asks.

"I have no idea." I answer.

I feel urge to press the spark. Suddenly the world got a bit bigger. I looked back at the mirror and yelped. I was a wolf! I was a ginger wolf with a white underbelly and black ear tips. I had amazing night blue eyes, unlike normal wolves. I pressed the spark again and I was back to my hybrid form. So many thoughts raced though my head but one shone through.

How are my parents going to react?

I instantly knew. Get reporters, scientists. I would be tested on and my parents wouldn't care. They would get a lot of fame so they wouldn't care bout my well being. I turned to my cats and said two things. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Cloud said. I took a step back. I could understand a cat as a _human_. I could understand talking to them as a _cat_ , but a _human_?

"Because I-I would b-be tested o-on, become a-an e-experiment. I-I can't t-take that." I said, stuttering a bit.

"We understand but we are coming with you." Sky said.

I just nodded and walked downstairs. I went to the back door and opened it. All of my family walked out. I transformed and out into the forest we went.

* * *

 **Okay there we go. I hope you like it. This chapter was horrible before so I hope it's better**


	3. Chapter 3 or Umm This is going to be BAD

**Hello guys here is chapter three of TFH and I hope you enjoy but first thank you all who have viewed this it makes me happy to know someone reads my story. I really love how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too.**

* * *

As we ran though the forest, I wondered where about where we would go. I was about to voice my question when Night stops. She looked around before walking to a group of roots. Underneath the was a pit, sort of like a den. I then noticed the setting sun that slowly turned the sky a mixture of bright orange, yellow, and red. I sat and close my eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence I had here.

Then I heard a shriek when Cloud called out "Look! Her fur glows like a sunset."

"Well, she needs a new name. She can't be Anna any more." Sky murmured.

"Well, why don't we just change her name to Sunset? Well if she wants it to be." Breeze said in his soft voice.

"Yeah, it's fine. That name is from my past and there it shall stay." I said.

"Okay _Sunset_. Well, since night is approaching quickly, we'll sleep in here." Night said.

We all nodded and climbed in. I fell asleep with Breeze curled up to my left and Cloud on my right. Wind put his head on the middle of my back and with my head on Night's shoulder. Sky curled up to the left of Breeze, exact opposite of Night. I was surrounded by my family, their warmth comforting me as I slept. When I woke up, only Breeze was awake.

"Hey Breeze, let's go out." I said, climbing out of the pile my siblings had made on me.

"Okay, but why?" He said, also untangling himself.

"Well, you know simple battle moves and I hoped you teach me." I said, hope gleaming in my eyes and I knew it.

We walk a bit away before he responded.

"Okay. You pretty lithe but I guess the wolf provided some bulk, giving you your muscle." He said, circling me and examining.

He finished and said "Well let's see your battle stance."

I got in the position that felt the most natural. My front left leg was about three paw steps in front of my right with the opposite with my hind legs. I was bent down a bit with my head forward in a snarl. He circled me again before nodding. He stood in front of me, about fifteen paw steps ahead of me. His front legs were equal with his hunches raised.

"Now attack me." He said.

I nodded, confused but I did so. I ran towards him and did a feint to his left. I immediately attacked his right, tripping him. I was about to claim my victory before he kicked me in my stomach with his hind legs. I fell away from him and he claimed his victory.

"Good job with the faint but don't stop until you have made sure they are down." He said.

"Okay, but we better get back before Night and Sky get worried." I said and he nodded.

As we walked back, he told about other moves and how much I would need to practice before I would be able to defend myself. We got back and saw Night and Sky at the entrance. I gulped and looked at Breeze. His eyes shown with fear and I was pretty sure mine were too.

"What were you doing?" Sky says, worry and annoyance seeping into his words.

"Umm, I asked Breeze to train me on how to fight." I said, looking at my paws.

"Sunset, you didn't ask either of us. hen I woke up and saw you were missing, I got worried. There are foxes, eagles, badgers, and even other _cats_ that would kill you. My mother told me how there was once a clan of cats that killed dogs and other cats and put their teeth on their colors as _prizes_." Night said, ending her rant.

"What your mother is saying is that you should be safer. Not only did you endanger yourself, but your brother." Sky said.

I got a warm feeling inside of myself when he said mother and brother. They had accepted me into their family and thought of me as their daughter.

I nodded and giggled as I looked at Cloud and Wind seeping in a _actual_ ball. Night and Sky turned around and smiled. I then got an evil idea. I ran and leapt onto my siblings. They jumped up and I was flung away. I rolled over and got back onto my paws. I gave them innocent, pleading eyes and they sighed.

"Okay, Okay. Now that everyone is up," Night said and Cloud and Wind gave me a glare. "we can leave. We should probably head toward the four big oaks. They have a lot of food and safety around them."

Sky nodded but I said "The community decided to take it down though. Their clearing out the entire forest. Something about how a highway would be better."

Night sighed and said "Still it be better if we go there. This forest is connected and if we don't food will run out quicker."

"Okay, but we have to be wary." Sky said.

We all nodded and headed out. Soon we reached the forest and we walked a bit around before _finally_ reaching the oaks after _three_ hours. We climbed up into the tallest tree and saw a hole, enough to fit all of us. We settled down in it and went to sleep.

`-`-`-`Timeskip`-`-`-`

A few days later, we were climbing into our nest/den thingy to eat when a loud rumbling noise made us stop. I looked out and saw a bulldozer. I scrambled in and shouted "BULLDOZER!"

Quickly, the six of us climbed out and ran to the forest. I looked behind me. I saw them cut down the oaks and over turn the rock. I looked back in front of me and ran in to something ginger and fluffy. I backed up and saw three cats. A sandy ginger, dark ginger, and a dusty brown. I unsheathed my claws and scratched their faces before running up the nearest tree. I saw Night and Sky turn around before joining me with my siblings.

"Firestar, Let me climb up and get them." The dusty one said.

"No, they can't stay up there forever." The dark ginger said.

That was true because about an hour later, my paw stinking slipped. I swear I have the worst luck ever. I landed straight on the dark ginger.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha! I'm evil but here you go. This chapter was about 600 words before but now its 1,153! Amazing right but now I got to go.**


	4. Chapter 4 or Thunderclan

**So there is a lot of words** **in this chapter and I am sorry for any mistakes. I hope you** **like it and bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only my OCs**

* * *

I scrambled off and before I could run off the light ginger jumped on me. I squirmed and tried to free myself from their grasp. I looked up and saw Night jump on the dark ginger while Sky jumped on the dusty one. Cloud, Wind, and Breeze jumped on the light ginger. They nocked them off of me and I scrambled off. The light ginger scratched Cloud across the muzzle and Cloud yowled. I don't know what came over me but I ran at them and lunged into their face. I scratched across their eye. I quickly jumped off and ran at the dark ginger giving them a scratch on the shoulder. I then felt a large force hit me on my hind leg. I felt so much pain that I yowled.

All movement stopped at my yowl of pain. Night ran over and pushed the dusty one off of me. She curled herself around me, being carful of my hurt side.

The dark ginger walked over, worry in their eyes which surprised me. "Is she okay?" They asked.

"No! That stupid cat broke one of her bones." Night said.

"I'm sorry but we were surprised and didn't intend a battle." They said.

"Well then. There were three things you shouldn't of done. The first, you shouldn't have jumped on my daughter. Second, you shouldn't have jumped on my _six month old_ daughter. Third, you should have let her go." Sky said.

"She's six moons!" The light ginger said.

"Well, if you want we can bring her to our medicine cat and she can heal her." The dark ginger.

"Hmm. Well I guess that's the best option but should we trust you?" Night said.

"Yes. We promise. You may leave soon after if you want or you can join our clan." They said.

"Fine. Only because I want my daughter to be healed." Night said. The dark ginger nodded and Night slowly picked me up and helped me stand in between her and the light ginger. Pain was shot though my body but I didn't care. All my thoughts were on how Night called me her daughter. I was surprised after fifteen years of my life only being called 'Anna', it felt great to have someone actually show you their love. I was tossed out of my thoughts when the light ginger stopped moving and I feel over on to my hurt side. The world turned black and the last thing I saw was Night looking down on me.

 **(This linebreaker has many pet cats and dogs and wolves. They now realize they wasted your time)**

I woke up in a cave. It was dark with bright sunlight shining in. The smell of herbs and cats assaulted my senses. I sat up and looked down at my leg. It was wrapped up tightly in cobwebs. It felt numb and I tried to move it but I couldn't. I tried to stand to find Night but I fell over after the pain shot though my body again.

"I wouldn't do that sweetie. Your leg can't just heal after a few hours." A voice rung out as a cinder grey cat walked, no limped, out of the shadows.

"My name is Cinderpelt. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt brought you here with your family." She said.

I nodded and said "Okay. My name is Sunset. How long do think until I can walk?"

"Maybe a moon or so." She said.

I nodded and she handed me a little black seed. I gave her a look.

"It's a poppy seed. It gives you a dreamless sleep. You really need your rest so I would recommend eating it." She said.

I just ate the seed and soon fell asleep.

 **Third Person**

The family stayed there and soon learned how the clans worked. The two-legs kept cutting down trees and soon there was almost no prey left. Then the rabbits got poisoned and there was even less. The clans didn't know what to do. There were many deaths. But the kits in Thunderclan were able to stay happy because of one cat. Sunset. She told funny stories about two-legs and gave them information. Thunderclan was nervous around the family but soon saw how happy the kits were apposed to the situation. The clan accept the cats and soon there was almost peace but after a moon, tragedy stuck. Hollykit died and it seemed as if the camp had lost it's happy feeling. The lost cats returned and all was normal until Sunset's leg healed.

 **Sunset's POV:**

My leg had healed! I was so happy, I felt like a deer in a field. What upseted me though is that Hollykit died. Hollykit, other than Brichkit, was my best friend and camp was like my home. Then the others came back. They disrupted the balance that was my new home. I shook those thoughts out of my head though. I watched as Cinderpelt removed the bandages. I looked away to see Night and Sky walk towards me.

"Honey, Firestar has given us a chose. We join Thunderclan or leave." Night said softly once they reached me.

"I like it here. Everyone acts as a family and I have some friends I don't to leave." I said lightly, a bit sadden at the thought of leaving.

"That's fine. We can stay here than. It's your decision, honey." Night said.

I smiled and stood up. My leg felt stiff after not being able to walk on it for so long. I shook it and trotted around camp, stretching it out. Many cats looked over at me and laughed. I probably looked like a rabbit or something. I smiled at Britchkit when he came to join me.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked.

"Silly. I couldn't do this before so what do you think?" I said.

He had a face of concentration before exclaiming "OH! Your leg healed finally."

"Yeah it did and now I can do this." I said before suddenly leaping onto Wind.

"Ahh!" He said running a circle trying to throw me off. I laughed before getting so that I wouldn't get too dizzy.

"Sunset! Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because my leg is healed." I said, rolling my eyes before walking over to where Birchkit sat laughing. I sat down next to him an laughed too. After a while we stopped laughing and he looked up at me and asked "Are you staying?"

"Yes." I said as I nodded.

He gleamed and ran over to his mother, Ferncloud, who had been watching us since Birchkit joined me. He told her the news and she smiled at me. A few hours passed and as the sun set, I saw Firestar exit his cave with my mother and father.

He climbed onto Highrock and yowled "All cats that can catch prey, come to the Highrock for a clan meeting." It echoed a bit as all the cats joined in. "As you all know, a few moons ago we took in a family of cats. Dustpelt had accidently broken one of the kits legs and we asked tem to allow us to take them in to get the leg healed. Now, the kit's leg has healed and I gave them an offer. To join our clan or leave. They have come to me with an answer. Today, we invite six new cats into our rank." He continued. There were no yowls of disagreement which surprised me. I guess after all our time here, they accepted us but that thought was torn from my mind when I saw some looks I got.

"Night and Sky, please step forward. You have learned our ways though the time you have been here. While you may have not have trained as an apprentice in our clan you have hunted with us and have cared for everyone here. Night and Sky, do you accept the warrior code an loyal and honorable warrior?"

"I do." They said in union.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Night, from now on you will be know as Nightclaw, for cleverness and bravery . Sky, from now on you will be known as Skyfoot, for your rare markings."

Then he jumps down and they each lick his shoulders. He nods and climbs back up.

"Now, a apprentice ceremony must commence. Breeze, Wind, Cloud, and Sunset, please step forward." We walked though the crowd to the clearing.

"You all are well over six moons and it is time to learn our ways. Cloud, until you have earned your warrior name, you will now be Cloudpaw. Your mentor will Cloudtail. Cloudtail, it is well time for you to have an apprentice and I have passed all my knowledge into you and I hope you do the same to this young apprentice." Cloudtail walked up and awkwardly touched noses with her.

"Breeze, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart, you have overcome your disability and are ready for an apprentice. I hope you pass all your knowledge that you have learned from your mentor." Brghtheart almost ran to Breezepaw which I found hilarious but kept my muzzle shut.

"Wind, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be Windpaw. Your mentor will be Rainwhisker. Rainwhisker, you are young and have great teachings from your mentor and I know all this will be passed down to this young tom." Rainwhisker calmly walked up and touched noses with my brother.

"Finally, Sunset. Sunset, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be Sunsetpaw. Your mentor will be Sootfur. Sootfur, you are one of your best hunters and I hope that skill is passed down to this apprentice." Firestar finally finished. I watched as Sootfur walked up to me, almost prancing. I giggled softly and touched my nose to his.

Soon all the cats dispersed I headed to the apprentice den where I saw four nests already made. My siblings and I moved the nests closer and claimed one before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes and please tell when the cat's came back from the mountain. Creative criticism is allowed but flames will be used to kindle the flame of death.**


End file.
